Ghostbusters Friendship Is Paranormal
by Tomald9000
Summary: See what the original Ghostbusters movie would be like if it happened in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Ghostbusters Friendship Is Paranormal

This is the first Chapter of this. There will be more so check back from time to Time.

Chapter 1

In the magical land of Equestria lived the purple unicorn girl Twilight Venkman. She was a paranormal investigator. She had been interested in the paranormal since she was just a little philly. Unfortunately though she had seen little to nothing [Except for Friendship magic] to indicate the paranormal even existed. So her investigating had become some what of a fraud for money. Not that she didn't want to be proven wrong. But though she wanted it to the paranormal didn't seem to exist. Today she was interviewing two ponies who claimed to have psychic powers. A yellow peagus pony named Fluttershy and a handsome young Stallion named Burly he was big muscular and brown colored he had a dumb bell for a cutie mark because he was a weight lifter. Cutie marks are a mark that ponies eventually develop that shows something a pony has a special talent for. Fluttershy had butterflies because she had the ability to talk to animals Twilight had not yet found her special talent so she didn't have one yet. Dr. Venkman as Twilight was professionally known was sitting behind a Glass window accross from them. She was showing them the backs of cards and asking them what was on the other side. Twilight had a crush on Burly so she was giving him special treatment and telling him he was right even though he was always were both hooked to electric cords so they could be electric shocked if they got the answer wrong.  
Here is how the whole thing played out. Dr. Venkman held up a card with it's back showing to Burly she herself saw it was a ace of Hearts, What do you see in your mind? She asked Burly. A three of Clubs Burly replied. Absolutely right Venkman said. Then she turned to Fluttershy and pulled out another card and showed the back of it to Fluttershy. Venkman saw it was the 3 of Diamonds. What is it? She asked Fluttershy. The three of Diamonds Fluttershy Said. Wrong Dr. Venkman said then she pressed a button on a console in front of her and shocked Fluttershy with an electric shock. Ahhhhh! Fluttershy yelled. Then Venkman turned to Burly and showed him the back of a card it was the 2 of hearts what is it? She asked Burly A Joker Burly Replied. Wow! Venkman said your absolutely right you are gifted. [There were no jokers in the deck] Then Venkman turned back to Fluttershy she pulled a queen of spades out and showed the back to fluttershy. Concentrate harder this time she told fluttershy. Fluttershy closed her eyes and concentrated real hard then said Queen of Spades. Your not even trying Venkman said then pressed the button and shocked Fluttershy again. Ahhhh! She screamed again. Venkman turned to Burly again and showed the 4 of clubs to him. What is it? she asked him. The seven of Diamonds he said. Wow! Venkman said how do you know These? You can't see these can you? No he replied I just have these feelings You mean I'm good at this? Oh yeah Venkman said your a Special talent. She turned back to Fluttershy and showed her the back of the 8 of hearts. 8 of hearts Fluttershy Said. Wrong! Venkman said and shocked Fluttershy again. This time Fluttershy stood up Why do you keep shocking me? she Screamed. To test it's effect Venkman said. I know it's Effect! Fluttershy Screamed It's making me angry! I've had enough of this! You can keep your 5 Bucks! Fine I will then Venkman said. Then Fluttershy flew out of the room. Do you think I really have it then? Burly asked. Yeah your a Nattural Venkman said. As she left that day Twilight Venkman couldn't help but wish things were different. That her dreams of the paranormal would come true. She had no idea that very day her life would change forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home from her unfruitful day of work Twilight Venkman decided to stop off at one of her favorite places. The Library. Venkman loved to read reading books was her favorite past time. She gained great knowledge from non fiction book and was transported to another world through Fiction. She hadn't been to the library in a long time and she needed to relax so it was time to stop. She had no idea this visit would change her life forever. As she walked in she saw Apple Jack was the libraian today. Apple Jack was a brownish Tan colored pony with an apple cutie mark. That was because Apple Jack was a an apple farmer she was a member of the apple family in fact a family of apple farmers. Apple Jack also always wore her cowgirl hat she was rarely seen without it. But every so often she took time off from farming to work in the library. Twilight knew Apple Jack but hadn't seen her in some time. Nice to see you again Twilight said. Good to see you again Twilight Apple Jack said.  
How's it going? Not so good Twilight replied I rarely see anything more supernatural than an Iphone. Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my time. I'm sorry Apple Jack said But I think you'll find what your looking for someday. I hope so Twilight said how's the farm going?  
Good Apple Jack said me Apple Bloom and Granny are keeping things going? What about Big Mac? Twilight asked. Oh he left the farm. decided he wanted a regular job. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Twilight replied. That's Alright apple Jack said if that's what's on his heart he should do it.  
I just wonder what he's up to today. I don't know Twilight replied. Well Twilight what are you looking to read today? Apple Jack asked. I have no idea I'll just look around. Alright Twilight let me know if you need anything Apple Jack replied.  
Twilight looked around and finally found an interesting book on gardening a subject she knew very little about. So she began to read it and was soon lost in the book with little attention paid to what was happening around her. She read for some time until she was interrrupted by the sound of a familer scream. She looked up and saw her old friend Pinkie Stantz running towards her screaming. Hellllp!It's after me! Pinkie screamed Venkman it's after me. What? What's after you Pinkie? Venkman asked. That! she said pointing behind her. Venkman looked and she saw a Green apparition floating through the air it was smiling with evil looking yellow teeth and it began screaming loudly. Ahhhhhhhhhh! Venkman screamed and then she took off running with Pinkie. They ran out of the library and kept running until they ended up in Dr. Venkman's front yard. Then they stopped to breathe.  
What in the name of Celestia was that? Twilight asked. Why that was a ghost Silly Pinkie said with a smile. It saw me in the library and came after me so I ran.  
What?! Twilight said an actaul ghost?! So they do really exist! I knew it! Ah! Yeah Pinkie said sure don't like the ghost terrorizing everypony in the library.  
No that's not good Twilight said. But what can we do about it? Pinkie said. I don't know Twilight said but I bet I know somepony who does. 


	3. Chapter 3

GHOSTBUSTERS FRIENDSHIP IS PARANORMAL Chapter 3 Rainbow Spangler's phone rang loudly awakening her from her sleep. She had fallen asleep on the couch wore out from building her new proton pack. She looked down at her phone the caller ID read Dr. Twilight Venkman.  
There's a name I haven't heard in a long time she thought I wonder what she wants. so the blue pegasi pony with the rainbow colored mane and tail with a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming from it answered the phone. Hello Venkman she replied long time no see. Venkman's slightly older sounding voice was filled with exitement as she said Rainbow you'll never believe what just happened to me and pinkie Stantz we finally found what we were always looking for a supernatural entity in the everfree library. Wait Pinkie stantz is there with you? Rainbow said. What? Venkman said the fact that Pinkie is here is what catches your attention. Sorry Rainbow replied it's just after the way the last time the three of us were together went I never thought we'd see Pinkie again.  
The paranormal apparition didn't surprise me. Well Venkman said it's not very friendly do you think there's anyway we can catch it and get it out of the library.  
Rainbow looked back at the proton pack she just made and said It just so happens I think I've got just what you need.  
A few hours later Rainbow met venkman and Pinkie met at the entrance to the library. Rainbow couldn't believe how exciteed Venkman and Pinkie were to see her.  
Especially Pinkie her and Venkman both had said some very unkind things to her the last time they had seen each other. The three of them had been in college together they were very good friends. Even though Rainbow and Venkman were very deep in their studies. Pinkie the little Pink Pony With a red mane and tail and a cutie mark of balloons was a fun loving always happy pony who loved to throw surprise party's. They loved her despite and maybe partly because of her differences. But the three had one thing in common their interest in the paranormal. After graduation the three began to study and search for the paranormal together. But after four years working together and having seen no ghosts Pinkie wanted to leave and dedicated her time to being a for hire party pony.  
Venkman and Rainbow were still quite immature back then. So they got angry and told Pinkie what an idoit coward and back stabber she was for wanting to leave they hurt her bad. She left crying and told them she hated them as she left. Until today they never saw Pinkie again. The two of them had regreted hurting Pinkie ever since. 4 Years later Venkman had grew tired of waiting to see a ghost and left helping Rainbow to make a living off of her knowledge of the paranormal and basically became a fraud. Rainbow never stopped believing this day would come and had continued her studies alone. It seemed so strange that after all this time the ghost had brought them back together.  
What really freaked Rainbow out was the fact that Pinkie seemed to have forgiven them completely and was very excited to see them. In fact she was hopping around Eainbow in a circle screaming oh my gosh!  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's my friends we're back together again! Yay! So good to see you again Rainy! [Pinkie's nickname for rainbow]  
Ah...Yeah good to see you too Pinkie Rainbow said quietly but before we catch up let's take care of what we're here together for. Yeah about that Twilight Venkman said how do you intend to catch this ghost? Glad you asked! Rainbow said excitedly with this baby right here! Then she pulled the Proton pack out from the back of her car.  
What is it!? Pinkie asked excitedly. Well Rainbow said it is a Pony portable particle accelerator system that is used to create a charged particle beam - composed of protons - that is fired by the neutron wand. a positron collider it functions by colliding high-energy positrons to generate its proton beam allows the user to contain and hold negatively charged ectoplasmic entities This containment ability allows the wielder to position a ghost above a trap for capture or Proton Pack for short. Pinkie and Venkman stood there with their mouths wide open and a shocked look in their eyes.  
Finally Venkman said can you tell us that in english. Alright it's a machine that let's me shoot a beam and catch a ghost inside this thing with it. Ahhhh! Pinkie and Venkman said at the same time It can do that?!  
Absolutely Rainbow said now let's go catch that ghosts then she went in the front door with the proton pack strapped to her back. Her friends followed behind. They ran through the library.  
It didn't take long and they saw it again the green ghost suddenly screamed and flew at them. Pinkie screamed as it flew into her leaving Pinkie covered in green slime. As it flew back up above them Pinkie screamed What just happened to me? You got slimed Rainbow said Wow! Actual physical contact I should save some of this and do some studies on it. Ahhh! Spangler it's coming back Venkman cried. The ghost was flying back toward them. This time rainbow turned on the proton pack it shot an orange beam out but missed the ghost hitting the top of a bookshelf blowing the top two shelves to pieces as well as all the books right above librian Applejack's head. She ducked down and hit the floor as debris flew around her after the explosion subsided Applebloom lifted up her head and looked at the three of them and exclaimed What the hay are you doing?! Venkman looked up and saw the ghost right above her head she let out a blood curdling scream. But this time rainbow hit the ghost with the beam it screamed out then flew into the beam and was sucked into the proton pack. Rainbow shut off the proton pack and said gotcha. Applejack looked at them dumbfoundedly then finally said I don't know what I just saw. But someone's gonna have to pay for all this damage.

On the ride back to Rainbow's house Rainbow complained Well my life savings are gone but at least we caught a ghost. About that Venkman said will that ghost just be in that proton pack now? Oh no Rainbow said when I get back home I'll gonnect this to the ghost storage tank. There we'll store the ghost then I can use the proton pack again. I see said Pinkie I sure look forward to getting this slime off of me. But it's been great to hang out with my friends again. I'm surprised you'd say that Pinkie we treated you like dirt last time we were together. Yeah we're sorry Venkman said. Oh that's alright silly I forgave you guys a long time ago. When I said I hated youthat was a lie.  
I'll always be friends with Twilight and Rainy! Thanks Pinkie They both said at the same time. How's the party business going? Rainbow asked. Not well Pinkie said I quit a year ago it's no fun throwing party's for people you don't know I learned I enjoyed doing it for friends not for money. Oh Rainbow said i see. Then Rainbow said Hey egghead [Referring to Venkman] I see your still a blank flank. Oh yeah Venkman said blushing I guess I never found my special talent yet.  
That's because you left your love of the paranormal the three of us should be a team again. Yeah! Sounds like a great idea! Pinkie Screamed we'll catch ghosts for a living. Right then they stopped at Rainbow's house and all got out.  
I like that idea Pinkie Venkman said but all those years of ghost hunting and we've never seen anything until now. How are we gonna find more. That's easy silly Pinkie said We'll advertise and have people experiencing hauntings call us.  
Why did we never think of that before? Rainbow said. We'll call ourselves the ghostcatchers! Pinkie said excitably. Sounds a little generic how about the ghostbusters? Venkman said. They all agreed. Yay! Pinkie said We'regonna be the ghostbusters!  
Pinkie shouted as she hopped around in circles excitably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 And so it was the three friends started their business The Ghostbusters. Now they could study and catch ghosts and make a living as well. Because they charged the owners of haunted places for their services. And it didn't take long they were a well known business with advertising everywhere. Soon everyone knew about them though many thought that they were frauds.  
However business was good and showed no sign of slowing down. They even had Applejack's brother big macintosh show up one day looking for a job as their secratary. So they hired him since they could barely keep up with the phone calls themselves. But little did they know their biggest case yet was on it's way.

Flash Barret was coming home from work at the steel plant looking forward to a nice peaceful evening. He didn't just hate his job. But he sure hoped to get a better one someday maybe a job as one of princess Celestia's royal guards like that would ever happen. He needed a peaceful evening to get his mind off work. Flash was a tan colored pony with a dark blue mane and tail and light blue eyes and a sheild with a lightning bolt cutie Mark. He was by most accounts an attractive Stallion that the mares were all crazy about.  
But despite that he'd never met the right girl so he was single and lived alone in an apartment. On the way home he stopped at the convience store and bought himself some lard cupcakes to have for dessert after his meal. When he got home he was going to watch a marathon of his favorite television show horse in a bookcase and eat a couple of oat burgers and the cupcakes. When he arrived home nothing seemed out of the ordinary he turned on the tv then went in the kitchen and sat the cupcakes on the kitchen counter and then went over to the refrigerator to get the oat burgers out. When he opened it the food was gone in fact so was the entire refrigerator he was looking in to see a scaly gray monster with red eyes and horns looking back at him it was standing in some kind of dark portal. What the heck! Flash exclaimed. I am Zuul the creature screamed in a dark raspy voice. Ahhhhhh! Flash Screamed then slammed the refrigerator door and ran out of his apartment screaming.  
Moondancer Tully was living in the apartment accross from Flash. She is a unicorn who is kind of a nerd She has a red purple and gray striped mane and tail and she wore glasses with black frames and she was a yellowish Tannish color and had a cutie mark of the moon and three stars. She had a crush on Flash but though he liked her alright Flash did not feel that way at all.  
But Moondancer heard Flash screaming as he left so she went and looked out her apartment door. She called out Flash is everything ok? Then realized he was gone. I hope everything's ok she thought.

At the ghostbusters headquarters they were actually having a slow day for once and were basically just hanging out waiting for a call Dr Twilight Venkman was lost deep in thought. I don't understand she thought here I Am 22 years old running a sucessful business. I'm studying the paranormal just like I always wanted but yet I still have no cutie mark. Why has it taken so long?  
Not only that but even though I'm reunited with my best friends I still feel lonely. Why? Could it be because I'm still single? And if so does that mean I'm weak? Rainbow and Pinkie don't seem to be bothered by still being single. But then again everypony is different I guess. Suddenly the voice of Rainbow Spangler broke through Twilight's train of thought. What are you doing over there? she said. Nothing just thinking Twilight replied. What about? Rainbow asked Just personal things Twilight replied. I didn't know you had a personal life Rainbow Replied. I don't that's the problem Twilight said. I See Rainbow said I didn't know you were lonely you could ask Big Mac out. What?! Twilight said I'm not going to do that! she blushed as she said it. Alright Egg head calm down Rainbow replied it was just an idea. Right then Pinkie Stantz came bounching into the room with a big smile on her face. Hi guys she exclaimed joyfully isn't it a wonderful the way I ate up the rest of the blueberry donuts. But Pinkie Rainbow exclaimed we had three dozen this morning! So What? Pinkie said that was this morning this is now. But Pinkie me and Twilight didn't have any! Rainbow replied. Of course not silly Pinkie said because I finished them.  
Then Big Mac walked in the room Do we finally have a case for today? Twilight asked him feeling a little awkward as she spoke to him because of Spangler's recent comments. Eeyup Big Mac replied. Then in walked the most handsomest Stallion Twilight had ever seen walked in the room. She turned scarlet red from blushing suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees got weak. Silly Twilight she thought you've just lost your head over some guy you just met. You don't have time for silly Schoolmare crushes. Uh...Uh...uh...H-H-Hello-o-my my n-na-name is is Twi...Twilight Venk...man She managed to get out. How...How C...can't we He...lp You? The Stallion who was also blushing now too Though Twilight couldn't tell if it was because he had a crush on her or just because of the strange way she was acting said uh...Hello my name is Flash Barret I need help with a Ghost problem. Well you've come to the right place Rainbow said so what do you have a haunted house cabin business or yard? None of these he said I have a haunted refrigerator. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rainbow Spangler burst into laughter a haunted refrigerater what is this some kind of prank?! Flash gave her a puzzled expression then she said oh! I guess it's not. No Flash said it was terrifying a horrible monster in my refrigerater. Ok Rainbow said no problem we'll be going right that way. Yeah! said Twilight strangely here Flash let's take my car it's faster. Then she grabbed him by the hof and dragged him off with her. Rainbow shook her head and said great venkman's got a crush again pinkie. Pinkie she repeated then turned around and saw that Pinkie was in the kitchen now eating a large carrot cake she found in the fridge. Darn it Pinke she said that was supposed to be for everypony here. Sorry Pinkie said but at least now we know there's no ghost in our refrigerater. Sigh Rainbow exclaimed then smacked herself in the head with her hoove. Come on Pinkie let's go check this out. Oh wait Twilight ran off with the guy and we don't know where the're going I guess we have to wait on them to get back. Well in that case want to help me finish off the brussel sprouts? Pinkie said No thanks Rainbow said suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Twilight was driving down the road with the handsomest stallion she had ever seen. But she knew she had to stay as professional as possible. Where are we headed?  
She asked. To Canterlot apartments He said I have Apartment 74. I see she said. You know I've never known a mare like you before Flash said. Twilight blushed why do you say that? she asked. You seem so smart and determined like your work means so much to you. Well I love what I do she said. Well I work in the steelplant he said but that's not really what I want to do with my life. Well what do you want to do she asked. I want to be a member of the royal guard under Princess Celestia.  
Princess Celestia? Twilight said I would love to meet her she's such an elegant pony but I'm too common a pony for her to have time for me. I disagree he said you seem almost like royalty to me. Twilight laughed wholeheartedly and almost went off the road but managed to stay on the road and get a hold of herself. I don't see what's so royal about a 20 year old Blank flank she said. You have no cutie mark! he exclaimed I hadn't noticed. I'm the oldest pony I've ever known to not have one. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will. But your a paranormal investigator and you seem to be a happy one. Why doesn't that give you a cutie mark. I don't know but even though I have everything I always wanted something's still missing inside. I feel empty and I don't know why. Well I hope you find what your looking for he said. Thanks she said here we are then she pulled into theCanterlot Apartments driveway.

Moondancer Tully saw Venkman and Barret walk in and jealousy went through her who was this mare with Flash? Yet she was way to timid to show her feelings. But she had a major crush on Flash and she didn't like him being around other girls. But she kept her cool and said Hi Flash why did you run out screaming? And who is this with you. Oh hi Twilight said I'm doctor Twilight Venkman I'm a ghostbuster. Oh Moondancer said you mean your an actual ghostbuster? Pleased to meet you what you do is awesome. I'm Moondancer I'm an accountant. Alright nice to meet you Twilight said now excuse me but I've got a ghost investigation to take care of. You mean you saw a ghost Flash? Awesome can I come watch a ghostbuster at work. Will you stay out of the way Twilight asked. Sure Moondancer said. Then yes but be quiet Twilight said. Then the three of them went into Flash's apartment together. But everything looked just fine in the house. But Twilight scanned the room with a paranormal reading meter and it was awesome something powerful in the spirit world had been present in the room if it wasn't still there. When Twilight reached The refrigerator she said brace yourself and prepared her proton pack and opened the door only to find shelves full of food. She then checked the freezer to find the same. It's gone she said. Obviously Flash said but why was that thing there to start with? I don't know she said what did you say it said it's name was again?  
Zhull He replied. Alright me and Rainbow are both bookworms we will research what we can find on Zhull. Then she wrote the name down on a piece of paper. But before we say alls well here let me search the rest of the house and make sure this zhull's really gone.

Some time later Moondancer got bored and left and Twilight finished looking around and decided all ghosts were gone. You seem safe Twilight said but if you see anything strange give us a call. In the meantime we will research all we can on Zhull and let you know what we find out. Thanks miss Venkman now what do I owe you?  
Oh she said you pay no cash this time instead eh... w...would you go on a date with me? she immediately blushed after saying that. Sure he replieda beautiful mare like you why wouldn't I? Twilight felt herself blush even more. Well anyway she said look at the time I better head back to headquarters. Have a great day. How does friday night at 7 meet me here and we'll go out to dinner? he said as she was walking out. Sure see you then she said. As she climbed into her car she couldn't help but be exited and smile. She'd just met the most handsome stallion she'd ever seen and she was going to dinner with him Friday night. Maybe things were going to get better after all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seriously! Rainbow screamed you made him go on a date with you for our services and didn't charge him any money?! Twilight I'm surprised at you sure he's very attractive but you won't make money asking every good looking stallion out instead of charging him! Your right Twilight said but I'm not asking out all the handsome Stallions. I'm asking out Flash I've never felt this way about anypony before. Sigh Rainbow said anyway see that it doesn't happen again. Now excuse me as I go research on this Zhull. After Rainbow left the room Twilight sighed maybe Rainbow was right. Maybe she was smarter than to ask out some random pony she just met. But she really liked Flash a lot she couldn't help it and she felt so lonely what was so wrong with having dinner with a nice guy. Suddenly Pinkie spoke and broke Twilight's thoughts by saying Hey Twilight we have some ponies coming in for an interview to be hired as our fourth ghostbuster. Rainbow decided we need another ghostbusters. Can you interview them Twilight? I guess Pinkie but what are you doing? I'm going to dinner at sugarcube corner I'm hungry you know.

At the end of the day the three ghostbuster ponies were going over the various applicants. I don't think we want to hire Discord Twilight said he's not even a pony i'm not even sure what he is. And he seems kind of shady. Yeah Rainbow said and Derpy Hooves doesn't look very promising. Yeah she was strange Twilight said.  
And even though she's your sister Pinkie I don't think maud has the right personality for the job Twilight said. If you say so Twilight Pinkie said but I think she could do it. I'd hire Apple bloom if she wasn't too young Rainbow said. Our best choices so far seem to be lyra or Sunset Shimmer. I don't trust Sunset Twilight said something seems off about her. Suddenly they heard a voice in the doorway say Good Evening ladies is this where I apply to be a ghostbuster? They turned and looked to see a beautiful elegant white colored pony with a purple mane and tail with blue eyes and a cutie mark showing three diamonds standing there. hello my name is Rarity Zeddemore I have come to apply for a jod in your ghostbusting business. Well you've come to the right place Rainbow said. Sorry I'm late Rarity said but I am a dress maker part time and a client of mine had a horrible fashion problem at the grand galloping gala today and I had to fix a dress up in a hurry.  
However I'm looking for a more steady paying job darling. I see Rainbow said so you can make dresses. I am also a former member of Celestia's national guard and have a phd in psycology and am a graduate of Canterlot Academy. Wow Rainbow said a veteran a psycologist and a canterlot graduate pretty impressive credentials.  
Rairity do you believe in the existence of ghosts paranormal entities U.F.O.'S and sea ponie? Rainbow asked. Why darling if there's a steady paycheck in it I'll believe in what ever you say. Alright then Rainbow said your hired, Oh boy Pinkie said a new friend and co-worker I'm so exited I'll have to throw her a welcome to the team party. She started hopping around the room wildly shouting and shooting off her party cannon. My goodness Rairity said is she always like this? Pretty much Twilight replied.

Well the next few days were very busy for the ghostbusters they caught 12 ghosts within the next few days. 5 ghosts were haunting houses 2 haunted restaurants 3 haunted stores and they caught 2 ghosts that were haunting the everfree forest. The job was even easier now that Rainbow spangler had corrected and improved the proton packs. They no longer caught the ghosts inside of them but now pulled the ghost toward you and could now be stuck in a trap box. This made ghosts easier to catch because now all 4 ghostbusters could pull the ghost back at the same time instead of use just one to catch the ghost. The business was good but in her spare time Rainbow continued to study on zhull and finally on friday as work was nearing an end and Twilight was about to go out with Flash Rainbow found it.  
I found it Rainbow said I found Zhull on hoffipedia. You did! awesome! Twilight said what does it say? Well Rainbow said it says Zhull is an ancient changling worshipped by the changlings in the 1600's Zhull is a female she had a mate though it doesn't say his name. But they were servants under some higher up being they also worshipped though she is unnamed here. I'll study more on that. Apparntly she was banished to the phantom zone by Princess Celestia in the early 1700's for the various evil acts she was involved in. Hold up what? Twilight said The Phantom Zone? Where people are sent in superman comic books? I didn't know it really existed? Neither did I Rainbow said but apparently it does. And I guess Zhull must have escaped the phantom zone I wonder what she's up to? I don't know Twilight said but I'll tell Flash what we know tonight. Good and I'll continue to study on this while your gone. Twilight soon left and headed off on her way to her date with Flash she just hoped everything would go right tonight. 


End file.
